


Kiss Memory

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Superheroes, Teenagers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Two superheroes react to the last evidence that happened in the last akuma attack... During their temporary amnesia.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Kiss Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette rambles so Plagg gives words.
> 
> Tikki is mom and Adrien is too high to talk about it.

'This can't be happening.'

"Stop staring at it, breadbum." Plagg munched on the Camembert they definitely earned after the whole **Oblivio** event. "Love complicates everything. Don't think about it."

"But I. We!" Marinette looked back at Plagg, utterly shock and confused. "Misterbug and I kissed! (Marinette pointed at her screen.) Alya even posted it in the Ladyblog. I KISSED MY PARTNER PLAGG!"

"OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Marinette covered her face with both hands. "He'll never want to talk to me again. If he doesn't talk to me, we'll take longer to defeat the akuma. Without our sync, Hawkmoth would catch one of our miraculouses. If Hawkmoth gets a miraculous, he might ask for the power to rule the world. **This kiss will cause the apocalypse**!"

"Slow down. (Plagg chuckled.) It's your amnesiac selves, not you now." The kwami shrugged, but all he earned was a moan of despair. "He'll forgive you."

"That's not my point!" Marinette pounded her head onto the desk. Plagg floated to her area, listening to the girl whine. "Me, amnesiac me, fell in love with amnesiac Misterbug."

"I don't get it." Plagg admitted.

"Plagg. The Camembert stash I kept in my pocket is empty." Marinette raised her head, staring at her kwami. "That means you and I met Misterbug's civilian form and Tikki! I fell in love with both guys!"

"... I don't see any problem." Plagg tilted his head.

*Smack.

"I don't know how I fell in love with him. Why did I fall for him?" Marinette hit her own face for her idiocy. She knew this week couldn't end in a good note. Her bad luck just had to spring up on her in the most terrible of times. "But if I did fall in love with him once or twice considering the two identities then that means!"

"I might fall for my own partner!" Marinette wailed- Her voice cut short and she quickly asked to herself or to Plagg. _Either goes._ "And what if Misterbug doesn't love me? We banter and play around, but I don't know if he's really serious. I know he's not serious...."

"Plagg. Misterbug isn't _flirt_ flirting with me right?" Marinette panicked. She watches the other videos, trying to see if that were the case. Their banters usually calm both of them down, a dynamic they established to feel like the battle is more of a co-op game than a... life-or-death situation. That's tough for both of them if they see it that way. Besides, Misterbug also gives catchy lines to their fans and the recently saved civilians. He's not acting anything special with her. "Right?"

"Hmm..." Plagg rubbed his chin. "He could, but I don't know if Tikki proposed it."

"What about Tikki?" Marinette looks back at Plagg who huffed.

"Tikki is the biggest sap among us." Plagg drawled. "She memorized your history, practices and beliefs on luck and love. That's pretty useless right?"

"Yet you like her~ack?!" Marinette smiled and Plagg thwacked her cheek with a pencil.

"Whatever. At least I learned the trends of how to be good at my job." Plagg sat on the table, leaning on the thick sketchpad. "Back to Tikki, she might be pushing him to like you. Ladybugs and Black cats are usually soulmates."

"Oh my god. Soulmates? Really?" Marinette moved her mouse to the class group chat. 'They're still talking about the **Super Penguino** game.'

"So yeah. You and Bug could be soulmates." Plagg rest his head onto the sketchpad. "Magnetized cheese and bread stuffed together, a happy love story in the making."

"But what if Misterbug doesn't want to follow soulmate rules?" Marinette frowned. As long as she doesn't know what Misterbug saw in her, she can't make judgement. Her partner might have said he's in love with her because of some circumstantial factors. That's all. Or the posters inside the Montparnasse tower. The same area where she saw a lot of Misterbug and Lady Noire couple posters. "What if he just thinks he loves me and learned to love me...because he forgot who he really loves?"

"Oh Plagg! What if Misterbug has a lover already! I don't want Misterbug to feel conflicted. Maybe we should head out?" Marinette stood up but Plagg tugged her finger to sit back down on her seat.

"It's too late and you transformed more than you should have." Plagg lets go to head towards the mouse. He moves it to the SHUT DOWN button and pressed the left click. "Now head to bed, young lady!"

"Sheesh! I thought only Tikki was a party pooper." Marinette stuck her tongue.

"Nah~ I'm the best guy you got, kid." Plagg flies up, laughing. What an overthinking human he has.

"Relax. Pretty sure you and Bug can talk about it next time an akuma strikes." Plagg followed his chosen to her bed. "It's not like he's thinking about it right now, am I right?"

"If you say so.." Marinette rests on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and trap door. Marinette closed her eyes. "Night."

* * *

...

"Am I dreaming, Tikki?" Adrien asked, lying on his bed. He cannot sleep. How could he sleep when he was able to confess to his love and kiss the woman of his dreams, much less have that love reciprocated? Bad news. Even though he's _lucky_ Misterbug, he forgot everything about it. The present problem is whether he scared Lady Noire or whether Lady Noire didn't like the outcome. She ran off too suddenly. He didn't know what to think of her retreat.

"You're still awake Adrien." Tikki giggled, eating the cookies he bought from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. "Go to sleep. You have a big day waiting for you tomorrow!"

"I know..." Adrien frowned, turning to the side and reaching for his pillow. He hugged it, pretending it's the person he loves. During the bus ride where he sat beside Marinette, Adrien was in cloud nine. Lady Noire could love him. Lady Noire did fall in love with him. Without memory _sure_ , but still. His love for Lady Noire isn't one-sided.

'...' Adrien closed his eyes, wishing he could remember the touch of her fingertips or the warmth of her presence. He smiled, praying she is thinking about him as well. For now, one thing is certain.

'My dream can come true.'


End file.
